The subject matter disclosed herein relates to carbon capture systems. Integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various carbonaceous feedstock, such as coal or natural gas, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the carbonaceous feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in the IGCC power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity. Such IGCC plants typically require refrigeration systems for use in the process of forming syngas. Unfortunately, current refrigeration systems are environmentally and monetarily costly.